A 20th Anniversary preperation
by Shene
Summary: Peter and Alicia preparing for their 20th Anniversary celebration.


Author's note: Apologies for the incorrect summary for A Late Night, I was in a rush when posting it and realised the summary was wrong only after posting it.

Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed my fics, I love hearing other's comments and all reviews are welcome.

Hope you enjoy the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The slightly open window let a cool breeze flow into the room. Alicia wasn't bothered by the coldness as being in Peter's arms brought warmth along with its comfort. His warmth was like a heated blanket in winter, just the right temperature and ready when needed. Their tangled bodies so close to each other occupied the cream and dark-wood love could that looked out of the window. Alicia listened to the calming rhythm of Peter's heart beat, her head resting just above it on his chest. Peter was starring into the distance, enjoying the feel of Alicia's body close to his. His one hand softly and slowly rubbed down her arm and the other hand wrapped in hers their fingers knotted together. Her skin was so soft under his touch, pale in comparison to his. Alicia's long dark curls were wrapped around her neck and shoulders, looking as elegant as always. He was always amazed the bed hair never described Alicia's when she woke up.

The rumbling background amplified the steady rain dripping against the window. Alicia loved the rain; it brought peace along with it. Peter's eyes met Alicia's as she lifted her chin looking lovingly into them, their eyes resembling the first time they met. Alicia's smile peaked through before her lips voiced "I love you"; Peter smiled in reaction to her words, almost too big to ruin the moment but just enough to let her know he loved her too.

Peter lightly squeezed Alicia's hand as he brought their hands closer to his chest. Peter planted a soft kiss on Alicia's red wine flavoured lips, while never leaving her eyes. Alicia moved her body closer to peter's, which almost seemed imposable as they were already as close as they could be. Alicia fell peacefully asleep in Peter's arms.

"Hurry up, were going to be late!" Grace screamed outside her parent's bedroom door before leaving to finish herself. Alicia and Peter were in their own walk-in-closets; Alicia still making up her mind on what dress to wear. Alicia always looked her best, no matter what event, and she was proud of it.

"Ready darling?" Peter asked while walking over to the chair placing his jacket over the back of it.

"Not yet" her voice was sweet with a hint of nerves.

"Well, what do you have on now? Let me take a look" Peter said looking into the mirror fumbling with his bow tie.

Alicia came out, head slightly down, she turned around before asking her husband "Is this alright?" she looked up, and that's when Peter saw the frustration in them and let a sweet smile show.

"Absolutely stunning, if we were about to make love. Although I don't think a black lace bra and panties are suitable for an anniversary party" Peter said walking towards Alicia wrapping his arms around her waist. Peter placed a soft kiss on Alicia's lips before pulling away from her.

"Come let's see what we have in here". They walked together into Alicia's closet with his arm softly placed on her lower back. The dresses were hung very neatly and in colour order.

"Well let's start with colour" Peter said making Alicia sit on the chair in the middle of the closet.

"I don't know; should we go with the little black dress?" she asked with questioning eyes. Peter walked over to the black dresses, his hand on his chin as he thought for a second,

"Mmm, it's not a black dress evening" Alicia smiled at her husband; he was always good with colours for her dresses, after all he knew what looked good on her.

"How about a blue one?" Alicia asked, Peter moved over to the blues and randomly took a dark blue dress and placed it next to Alicia's skin.

"You do look ravishing in blues" Alicia blushed slightly which made Peter smile.

"Not a blue day either" Peter said before placing it back on its hanger.

"How about you choose the next one" Alicia suggested, without hesitation Peter walked instantly towards the reds without contemplating on the next colour. Alicia smiled knowing Peter would choose the reds.

"Okay we have an amazing colour, so which one?" Peter asked in an almost sales person voice.

"How about this one?" Alicia said standing next to Peter, putting the dress against her body, the soft material hung beautifully from the strapped dress.

"It reminds me of a better dress" Peter said going through all of them about three times, searching for the dress Alicia wore when he proposed to her; and then he noticed Alicia was out of sight.

"Alicia. . .?" Peter asked questionably, Peter heard no reply, Peter walked into the bathroom and noticed it was empty. Walking back into the bedroom Peter saw that the once opened closet doors were now closed, confused as he doesn't remember closing it, Peter walked over and opening them. Peter's jaw hung open as he took a quick deep gasp; Alicia smiled at Peter noticing him in the mirror reflection.

"Do you like this one?" Alicia said smiling from ear to ear as she walking towards Peter; Peter placed his hands on her hips, taking another look at the dress on her gorgeous body.

"Stunning, absolutely beautiful" Peter said looking into Alicia's eyes. Alicialet out a little giggle of guilt.

"Can you help zip me up?" Alicia said turning around. Peter saw the bare back that Alicia's low zip revealed. Peter took a deep breath before holding the zip, he placed soft painfully long kisses up her back, forming the path for the closing zip. Alicia arched her back in pleasure, her body started to tighten. "Peter" she whispered, "Uhmm" Peter mumbled in reply against her soft skin. "We shouldn't . . ." she said once the zip was closed up.

Peter looked up into the mirror, Alicia's eyes sparkling in the reflection, her body glowing. Peter smiled a sheepish smile before kissing Alicia on the neck and moving down her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her waist, Alicia leaned her head over exposing her neck even more while she wove her fingers with his. Alicia tightened her touch on Peter's hands as he moved back up to her neck before nibbling her ear lobe. Alicia moaned at the pleasure, Peter responded by pulling Alicia closer towards him until she was right up against him.

"Mom, dad?" the piercing voice of their daughters request made them pause in action.

"In a minute honey" Alicia said in the calmest voice she could find. They heard her high heels as she went down the stairs. Alicia could feel Peter's erection.

"We have a minute" Alicia said raising her eyebrow, she knew how badly he needed her, and how she felt in return. Peter turned her around, Alicia gasped at the surprise. Peter leaned down kissing her passionately; Alicia returns the favour, as he moves her towards the love couch.

She moved her hand down his chest wishing she could rip the top off him, her over hand entangled in the hair by his neck. He placed his hands under her dress, moving the loose fabric out the way, while she hurriedly undoes his belt and pants, moving his pants down his legs. His arousal was strong, and he needed her now, he gently takes her laced panty off chucking it aside. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He slowly sits down while carefully entering her, slowly, painfully, passionately. She moans and he quickly kisses her, closing her mouth so that the kids and not to mention his mother can't hear. "Peter" she moans against his lips as he slowly picks up the pace, she lifts her chin, exposing her neck as he passionately kisses her down her neck and down till he reaches above her breasts. "Come baby, come" he moans against her heating skin, and she loses control.

They put their heads exhaustingly on each other's shoulders, breathing heavenly into each other's necks. Alicia's arms hanging on by a thread around his neck, Peter's arms around her waist, he's still in her, panting. Peter quickly looks up into Alicia's eyes, his senses on high alert; Alicia looks worryingly into his eyes.

"She's coming up" Peter whispers into Alicia's ear.

"Who?" Alicia asks as see sees the fear in his eyes, for a moment forgetting they had company.

"Grace, third knock is always a come in, remember?" he says quickly,

"Oh shit" Alicia says her eyes wide open, Peter slowly yet hurryingly gets up exiting her, she's still around his shoulders, she softly places her legs on the ground letting go of her husband.

"Mom, dad" Grace shouts as she reaches the top of the stairs,

"Quickly" Alicia's nerves are all over,

"Since when did we say it was okay with the third knock thing?" she whispers while straightening her dress and fixing a few lose strands of her once up-do hair style, Peter still trying to close his pants, but his zip seems to be stuck.

"She's nearly here" she whispers to Peter while showing him with her hands to hurry up.

"Mom" Grace pulls the handle down; just before the door opens Alicia puts her back against the door while Peter makes a quick get away to the bathroom.

Alicia moves out of the way opening the door, "Yes dear" she says with a calm voice but her heart is racing in her chest.

"Is everything alright?" Grace asks looking for her father.

Peter comes out the bathroom, zip up, "Dear can you help me with this bow tie. Ah Grace, we are nearly finish, just a few loose ends" he says locking eyes with Alicia and then smiling at Grace.

Alicia gives a sign letting Grace know they will be down in a few seconds. "Okay, just remember you can't be late for your own anniversary party" Grace closes the door behind her and at that moment Alicia drops down to the ground, Peter rushes over helping her up.

"Are you alright?" he asks helping her up, her legs still like jelly.

"Fine, just wasn't able to get my strength before she walked in". She looked into his eyes and they both started to laugh, Peter looked down at his beautiful wife, her strength back up.

He plants a quick kiss on her forehead; "Now about that bow tie" Alicia says noticing the mess he had created. He watches her long beautiful fingers wrap the bow tie like she was always able to do.

"Perfect" she says placing her hand on his chest, "Shall we go?" he says hearing the noise down stairs bringing them both back down to earth.


End file.
